Approximately twenty-five years ago, skateboards were invented and achieved a certain amount of popularity. They then passed, becoming something of a fad. Then, with the invention of Polyurethane wheels, skateboards attained a renewed popularity that has continued and shows no signs of letting up.
Many improvements have been provided to skateboards, as in any product. These improvements involve the visual appearance of the skateboards, which are quite prolific in nature, and improvements in their functionality and safety as well. Safety improvements include brakes, and functional improvements include improved turning ability of the trucks, different flexibilities of the boards for different applications and other engineering modifications.
Skateboarding, however, are perceived by the parents of the skateboarders as being a very dangerous endeavor. It is dangerous enough in the daytime when cars can hopefully see the skateboarders, but at night the problem is exacerbated. Skateboards with lights on them have been designed, such as one having a light mounted on one or both of the trucks; however, this lighting is somewhat limited in nature due to its physical scope.
There is a need, therefore, for a lighting system that is low in energy usage and which continues around the perimeter of the board to protect the boarder from all sides.